deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs Mocchi
Pikachu vs Mocchi is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Pikachu, the endearing electric rodent from Pokemon against Mocchi, the cute flabby monster from Monster Rancher. Description Pokemon vs Monster Rancher! Which of these two cute lovable mascot will win in a match to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Monsters. Animals or creatures, that produces fear or harm others. Usually typically large, ugly, and frightening. Boomstick: I have to disagree with you on this one Wiz. As our combatants now are aren't anything like you have said. Instead of something big and horrifying, this two are cute and cuddly, that many would like to take home to as a pet. ''' Wiz: Like Pikachu, the adorable star of Pokemon. '''Boomstick: And Mocchi, the spongy mascot of Monster Rancher. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Pikachu (*Cues: Pokemon - I Got A Pokemon!*) Wiz: Pokemon. Strange creatures that resemble animals, inhibiting elemental powers. Boomstick: And in the Pokemon World, you catch these critters with a tiny ball of spherical prison and battle other creatures to the death! And one particular critter hates being trap in his Pokeball. ' Wiz: This was Pikachu, the star Pokemon of the show. '''Boomstick: Pikachu was Ash Ketchum’s first Pokemon, and has helped the immortal, never aging 10 year old on his journey, towards winning tournaments and capturing Pokemon around the world. ' Wiz: Pikachu is an electric type Pokemon, able to channel and absorb electricity. Being small, Pikachu has low endurance and strength, but makes up for it for his high speed and quickness. '''Boomstick: This lightning mouse can move fast and can shocked enemies with fearsome lightning attacks! Wiz: Pikachu has two electric sacks on his cheeks, able to generate electricity and attack his foes. (*Cues: Pokemon - Total War*) Boomstick: Pikachu can instantly strike foes with Thundershock, capable of even shocking an entire crowd, can surprise his opponent with Quick Attack, and use his signature Thunderbolt attack, which unleashes a volt of electricity that electrifies and paralyzes anything it directed towards at. Usually at Team Rocket. Wiz: With Iron Tail, Pikachu can harden his tail to that of steel, and hits his opponent with it, with a chance of lowering the opponent defense. With Electro Ball, Pikachu fires a ball of electricity, which deals heavy damage, the slower the opponent is. Boomstick: Pikachu can unleashed a powerful electric attack called Thunder ''to zaps his enemies. And when things get rough, Pikachu executes the ''Volt Tackle. Pikachu surrounds himself with an aura of electricity, and fiercely tackle his opponent! Wiz: Suffering recoil damage in the process… This move cannot be used lightly. Boomstick: Screw safety! Ash’s Pikachu is special, he has high willpower and can absorb and generate more electricity than any other Pikachu. Able to produce so much electricity, anyone who touches him becomes paralyze. Wiz: Though he sometimes does this unintentionally. Boomstick: This little rodent also has a move called Double Edge, in which he charges and slams head first into his opponent, and has a fierce gaze called Leer, which lowers his opponent defense… Okay. Wiz: Pikachu is very creative and has combine multiple attacks, creating new and powerful ones. Boomstick: Dubbed the Volt Tail, Pikachu combines Volt Tackle and Iron Tail, capable of knocking an opponent out cold! ' Wiz: He can also defend himself by spinning and using Thunderbolt, which creates an electric field around him called the ''Counter Shield. He can also dodge his opponents charging attacks with his Spin Dodge. (*Cues: Pokemon - Gotta Catch Em All Instrumental*) '''Boomstick: This electric rodent have quite some impressive feats. An expert in combat, moves faster than the eye could see, and is smart enough to improvise during battle. Pikachu is strong against Flying and Water types, has defeated a flock of Spearow at the beginning, is strong enough to break solid ice with Iron Tail, destroyed many of Team Rockets Machines, caught Keckleon’s sharp spinning tongue, tanked a freaking hydropump, and one-shot a Pinser, Venomoth and even a Golem! Wiz: Which on paper, should have an enormous advantage. Boomstick: Pikachu can even sense his enemies, can resist mind control, can take a beating, and is capable of defeating opponents, who are way above his league like, Samurott, Milotic, Latios, Raichu, and Mega Lucario! Hell! He even defeated legendary Pokemon like Regice and Dragonite! Wiz: Though, with all of these impressive feats and abilities, he is vulnerable and weak to ground based attacks, susceptible of overcharge, can be overpowered by larger opponents, and relies too much to his trainer and has lost on couple of matches. Pikachu is also a glass canon, can execute powerful attacks, but has low defense and health. Boomstick: Pikachu may be small, but packs quite the power. Never underestimate a rodent with rosy cheeks! Pikachu: PIKA-CHU-UUUUUUU! Mocchi (*Cues: Monster Rancher 2 – Credits*) Wiz: In the world of Monster Rancher, legend has it, before the world’s continents broke up into pieces, a huge disaster struck the world, and many were annihilated. People prayed to God, and God answered them back by creating new life forms, to fill the emptiness left by the disaster. Monsters. Boomstick: Holy hell! The G! O! Single D! Answered them back?! Hmm… perhaps I should do this praying stuff…and by the way… their God is kinda cruel if you think about it. I mean… He creates MONSTERS!!! Wiz: This Monsters are not savage, as they can be interacted with, and are friendly towards humans. Boomstick: Doubt it. Monsters are monsters Wiz. Trust me. I know. Wiz: However, as time went on, the new life forms brought new troubles, creating a war between monsters. This infuriate God and sealed all the monsters away in Disc Stones. Many eons passed, God then entrusted the humans with the secret of the disc stones. Unleashing the life forms, with many more remain hidden, waiting for the moment they will come to life. But… It was not long, before calamity struck. Again. (*Cues: Monster Rancher Battle Card EP2 - Colt Birthday*) Boomstick: Then some kid named Genki from an alternate dimension, got sucked inside the Monster World and release a bouncing pink ball with dark green scale from a CD disc, saved the Monster World, and goes back to his home world. The End. *Death Battle screen closes* Wiz: Wow, come on Boomstick, show some tact. Ahem… The monster that was released was Mocchi, meaning sweet cakes. Boomstick; Hmm… He looks edible enough. What? He look delicious! Wiz: Mocchi is a strange looking monster, having flabby and sticky skin and a hard scale attached on his head to its back. But complements its appearance by its cute movements and looks similarly to a penguin. (*Cues: Monster Rancher Battle Card EP2 - Battle Theme#1*) Boomstick: Unfortunately Wiz, the cute and normal part can wait. The Monster World at this time, was overrun by an evil dragon overlord named Moo, who ravages the land with his baddies. Wiz: Hoping to stop Moo and his army of monsters, the group of heroes known as the Seven Searchers or the protagonists, set off to find the legendary monster Phoenix, and bring peace to the Monster World. One of the seven searchers is Mocchi. Boomstick: Mocchi is Genki’s monster partner. Mocchi learned skills by battling baddies on a daily basis. Wiz: Mocchi has an all-around well balanced stats, a monster belonging to the wind, ground and plant element. Boomstick: To combat the baddies, Mocchi usually bitch Slap’s ''them, using his flippers. ' Wiz: … For extra force, Mocchi can Thrust his opponent many times, and can Head-Butt them using the scale on his head. '''Boomstick: His skin and green scale aren’t just for show. Oh no. Mocchi can curl up and rolls into a ball! Hmm… Kind of reminds me of a certain space chick with bird DNA that could also turn into a ball… Wiz: Mocchi can hit his opponent by rolling at them, called Roll Attack, and can charged up to execute the devastating Roll Assault. The longer Mocchi charges up, the powerful Roll Assault becomes. Boomstick: Mocchi can also protect himself from attacks by curling and becoming Round. Mocchi can also Roll ''out of the way, dodging his opponents attack, or can simply ''Bounce off to avoid them. Yup. This monster also bounces like a ball. Wiz: Mocchi can perform a leaf attack called Cherry Blossom Blizzard, unleashing sharp petals that hits and sends his opponents flying into air. It’s strong enough to send Clay away and knocked out Pixie, who is one of the big four. Moo’s Generals. (*Cues: Monster Rancher 2 - Rank A Battle Theme*) Boomstick: But what I like about this plump monster is his freaking laser beam! ' Wiz: Ah yes. Mocchi can fire powerful balls of energy from his mouth called ''Mocchi Beam. And his most dangerous attack, the Mocchi Cannon, where Mocchi unleashes a lethal beam of energy from his mouth towards his opponent. It’s even strong enough of overpowering General Durahans powerful thunderbolt. '''Boomstick: He also used this to finish off a floating mask named Gali and an arbok rip-off with arms named Naga. Who also happened to be, two of Big Bad Moo’s Generals. Wiz: Yeah… (*Cues: Monster Rancher Battle Card EP2 - Battle Theme#4*) Boomstick: Throughout their journey in locating the legendary monster Phoenix, because it’s written in the prophecy, that only an epic monster battle would bring back peace to the Monster World, the gang have encountered several baddies along the way. And of course, they battled them, and has even killed some them. Which reminds me… Hey? Wiz! Are you sure this is a kids show? Wiz: Ah… Yeah! That’s right a kids show... Boomstick: Then why does---''' Wiz: --- Mocchi grows into a formidable monster, his fighting style is to wear down his opponent, and finished them off with one blow. Mocchi has faced and defeated several baddies like Jells, Shell Dino’s, Black Worms, the Tainted Cat Brothers, who are deadly assassins, Gaboos, Mocks, Dragons, and Gangsters. 'Boomstick: Holy crap! He has defeated violent criminals with a tommy gun! ' Wiz: Ah… No… Robots… from the past. '''Boomstick: Why would they... Wiz: ---After the defeat of Moo, Mocchi participated in fighting tournaments and fought many skilled monsters like, Purple Suezo, Plant, Pink Jam, Wondar, who breaks huge boulders with ease, White Birch, Scaled Jell, Dokoo, Faked Penguin, Blue Sponge, and Sandy. Boomstick: Faked Penguin? Blue Sponge? Sandy? Really..? Wiz: Ah. Yeah. A giant Mocchi with horn, a clear Jell and a yellow Wall. Boomstick: Really?! I thought you were just making those up. Wiz: I wish I did. As some Monsters are… weird. Boomstick: Oh. Okay. Wiz: Mocchi has even beated Poritoka, one of the reigning and strongest champions of the Legend Cup. An albino Suezo with red eye, who is a master of telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation. He is so fast in his attacks, he moves at the speed of lightning. Boomstick: How does this chubby monster beat him you ask? By training and one shotting a monster named Suezo all night long, who is also one of the seven searchers. Wiz: Yeah. Basically. Mocchi is fast enough to outrun running water', '''strong enough to stop a running boulder and is quick enough to dodge Mock’s and Weed’s seed gun, and also Gangster’s bullets. '''Boomstick: Mocchi also caught a giant a monstrous fish and can sing very well!' Wiz: Mocchi is a terrible singer! Ahem…Mocchi escaped the pit by bouncing through the walls, balanced his body on a tip of stone while avoiding the sand scorpion Renocraft, bounces off a cliff after falling, and rescued other Mocchi’s from bandits along with Most. (*Cues: Monster Rancher Battle Card EP2 - Battle Theme#5*) Boomstick: Despite Mocchi’s average stats, he has high willpower and is capable of enduring powerful attacks. He tanked a Lightning blast from Pixie, endured a beating by Big Blue, escaped Astro, tanked Gali’s attacks, fought Lilim, battled Naga, survied Bajarl’s onslaught, fought General Durahan, survived a freaking encounter with Moo and Ruby Knight, battled Hopper to a draw, and gave Most, A.K.A the other strongest champion of the Legend Cup, a hard time when they fought. But… loses to the champion. Good effort though. Wiz: That’s not the only time Mocchi have lost. He lost a battle during his first encounter with Tiger, Pixie, Moo, Ebony, and Stone Dragon. Has forfeited a match against Noble Jell due to over-fatigue, and was knocked out by Battle Rocks. Boomstick: Probably because Mocchi is too trusting, has trouble fighting against savage enemies, is vulnerable to surprise attacks, relies much on his partner and can be worn out if the fight drags on. ' Wiz: Throughout their journey, Mocchi grows the most. Becoming an experienced fighter and remarkable monster. There’s a reason why Mocchi is a member of the Seven Searchers, and only a fool would acknowledge his appearance, than his capabilities. ''Mocchi: Mocchi Canon!!! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Pokemon - Scramble*) In some random forest. Team Rocket finally cornered Pikachu and was about to capture him. James: Alright! We got him cornered now! '' ''Meowth: There’s no way he can escape this time! Meowth! Jessie: Let’s make this quick! Just as Team Rocket was about to ganged up on Pikachu. Pikachu: CHUUUUU! Pikachu zaps them with Thundershock, electrifying them. At this moment Mocchi was passing by the area and saw them. From Mocchi’s perspective, Pikachu is savagely attacking Team Rocket. Mocchi then dash towards Team Rocket to save them. But as Mocchi was getting close, Pikachu amps up his attacks and strikes Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt. The sheer power of the attack, blasts them off to the sky. Team Rocket (Together): Team Rocket is blasting off again!!! Team Rocket vanished into the sky. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Just as Pikachu was about to leave, Mocchi confronts him. (*Cues: Pokemon - I Did It!*) Mocchi: You're a mean monster, Chi. I won't let you harm others! Pika: Pika? Mocchi gets into a fighting position. Mocchi: Alright! Chi. Let’s do this! Pikachu scratches his head and readies himself. FIGHT! (*Cues: Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - Glass Goth Battle*) Mocchi use Thrusts on Pikachu, Pikachu dodges Mocchi’s attacks and use Thundershock. Pikachu: Pi-ka---Chuuuuuu! '' Pikachu shocked Mocchi and stunned him a bit. Mocchi attacks back by curling into a ball and ''Roll Attacks Pikachu, hitting and knocking him a few meters. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Mocchi Rolls out of the way, leaps and spins. Mocchi: Cherry Blossom Blizzard! Petals came out of nowhere and hits Pikachu, slashing him in all sorts of places and sends him flying in the air. Pikachu uses the surroundings, grabs a tree branch and hangs unto it. Pikachu leaps and uses Thunderbolt ''once again on Mocchi, this time, hitting him. Mocchi falls to ground, Pikachu spins and uses ''Iron Tail on Mocchi, Mocchi catches a glimpse of his opponent, and quickly becomes Round to block the attack. Pikachu: Pika? '' Pikachu continue his relentless assault of ''Iron Tail on Mocchi. Mocchi: (His attacks are starting to hurt. Chi.) Mocchi Bounces away from Pikachu to gain some distance. Pikachu: Pika---Chuuuuu! Pikachu unleashes another Thunderbolt, but doesn’t hit the bouncing Mocchi. Pikachu then, uses his agility and Quick Attack, and manages to land a hit on Mocchi, Mocchi ricochets from a rock and began spinning towards Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika?! Mocchi: Roll Attack! Mocchi hits Pikachu, but was electrified instead. Pikachu took the opportunity, and strike Mocchi with Thunder. Pikachu: Pi----Ka----Chuuuu! Mocchi was struck by a powerful Lightning, but still stands. Pikachu then uses Double Edge on Mocchi. Mocchi: No!!! Chi! Mocchi retaliates by Head-Butting Pikachu. The powerful collision knocked both of them out. A few moments later, Mocchi slowly got back up, followed by Pikachu. Mocchi (Panting): You’re stronger than you look. Chi. Pikachu (Panting): Pika… Mocchi Slaps Pikachu, and Pikachu hits back. The two then trade strikes until Mocchi unleashes a barrage of Thrust on Pikachu, knocking him away. Mocchi then performs Cherry Blossom Blizzard, Pikachu quickly recovers, spins and uses Thunderbolt, creating the Counter Shield, and blocked Mocchi’s Cherry Blossom Blizzard. Mocchi: Wow! Chi. Pikachu glared at Mocchi. Mocchi stepped back a little, and curls up and spins, charging up Roll Assault. Pikachu on the other hand, generates an aura of electricity around him and starts running towards Mocchi. (Volt Tackle) Pika: Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Mocchi executes Roll Assault, the attacks collide together, and the whole forest was shaken. Pikachu and Mocchi firmly keeping their attacks going, until Pikachu pushes Mocchi back. Mocchi reverts back to his body dizzy, while Pikachu suffered the effects. He spins around and throws an Electric Ball towards Mocchi. Mocchi countered back by firing a ball of energy. (Mocchi Beam) Pikachu once again, unleashes Thunder, Mocchi fires the Mocchi Canon. The two attacks collide, destroying the surroundings in the process, as the Mocchi Canon overwhelms Thunder, Pikachu quickly uses his tail like a spring and avoids the Mocchi Canon. Pikachu then, changes his direction while in midair towards Mocchi. Mocchi: I will not lose! Chi! Mocchi Canon! Mocchi once again, unleashes his most devastating attack. Pikachu Spin Dodges, and executes another Vault Tackle. Mocchi is beginning to tire out. Pikachu: Pika…Pika…Pika…Pika….Pika…Pika…Pika…Pika… Pikachu charges through the Mocchi Canon. Pikachu: Pi---Ka---'' Upon nearing Mocchi, Pikachu suddenly spin around as his tail glowed. ''Pikachu: CHU!!! He then hits Mocchi with his Iron Tail, creating a powerful shockwave. Mocchi tumbles back, bounces and curls up into a ball, never moving, never breathing. Pikachu then gives a peace sign. Pikachu: Pikachu! '' Exhausted from the fight, Pikachu falls down unconscious. '''K.O!' Mocchi’s body becomes a lost disc, tangled with vines and stumps. As Ash and friends find Pikachu unconscious, but alive and tenders to him. One of Ash’s companions wonders about the strange lost disc. Results (*Cues: Pokemon - Kanto Gym*) Boomstick: Now that’s what you call a monster battle! ''' Wiz: This match is pretty close. Both Pikachu and Mocchi were incredibly tough, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of pain. '''Boomstick: Mocchi is capable of stopping a running boulder twice his size, while Pikachu is strong enough to flip and throw an opponent bigger than him and is capable of breaking solid ice with his tail. Wiz: And with Iron Tail, Pikachu is capable of shattering boulders and even metal with ease. Boomstick: Even strong enough to break through a force field with multiple strikes! Mocchi while becoming Round has only a matter of time before Pikachu’s Iron Tail breaks through his scale. Wiz: Mocchi is fast enough to outrun running water and is capable of reacting and dodging bullets, but Pikachu is faster-than-eyesight, capable of attacking Mocchi and dodging his attacks at the same time. And Mocchi also struggles against small opponents. Boomstick: But! Mocchi beats a Cyclops who moves at the speed of lightning! ' Wiz: Ah. That. That was due to Poritoka’s over-confidence and arrogance, that led him to his defeat. Underestimating his opponent, he let his guard down and was blasted out of the ring by Mocchi. '''Boomstick: Mocchi’s ''Mocchi Canon was devastating, capable of killing a monster with a single hit and overpowering other attacks. But Pikachu has experienced in dealing and dodging, a similar attack before. ' Wiz: During his fight with Latios, Pikachu endured and charges through Latios’ ''Luster Purge, a psychic energy attack with his Volt Tackle. And when he faced Dragonite, Pikachu swiftly dodges Dragonites Hyper Beam. It's reasonable to believe that Pikachu could do the same tactics to Mocchi’s Mocchi Canon. 'Boomstick: It’s pretty clear that Mocchi, is the durable one here. Mocchi’s rubbery like skin was able to take direct hits from Pikachu’s electric attacks, but despite its flabbiness, it isn’t made off of rubber, and Mocchi could still feel pain when hit, and only last long due to his high willpower. ' Wiz: Even though Pikachu has low defense and endurance, he somehow tanked a hydro pump and flame thrower, and was scarcely hurt. And with his agility, quickness and high willpower, makes him able to keep up with the fight. 'Wearing down Mocchi in the long run, thus Pikachu turning Mocchi's own tactics against him. '''Boomstick: It was a shocking outcome! ' Wiz: The winner is Pikachu. Comparison Pikachu * +Smarter * +More Skilled * +Immensely Faster * +More Agile * +More Experience Mocchi * +Durable * +More Health * +More Stamina Who are you rooting for? Pikachu! Mocchi! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018